Blind n' Blues
by Rice Bo Gum
Summary: AU rewritten •"A beautiful destruction. People enjoyed watching it dissolve and disappear." Ranma finally stepped foot on the doorstep of the Tendo Household. Aside from learning the art of the sister-branch of his art, Ranma learned new things like the oral art of poetry from his stone-blind blunette and discoveries about her to boot. My fourth story so far so beg me mercy smalls!


**Author's Notes: Important! (Kind of, LOL)**

Hello, everyone! First of all I would like to thank those who had reviewed a rather harsh but helpful comments. That made me consult someone regarding this remake. I'm here to remind you about the fact that English is not my native language. Even so, I tried to re edit this fiction because I really want to share my idea. I hope you would like this better than the other one. Thanks!

* * *

Gasping in outrage the young man barely managed to stay in balance. "How dare you. Only I, the great heir of the house of Kuno can win this match!" As he wiped a bid of sweat running down along his cheek he gave her an icy glare which she returned with a bubble of laughter.

"Looks like you will not make it through the qualification test. Good luck, kuno sempai." She baited, which he took with an angry scream. Akane barely dodged a roundhouse kick coming on her way. Her confidence suddenly lost its spark in her game-on eyes. Her brows furrowed in a tight, worried line. She must not have underestimated the eight year old boy's title for being the youngest kendoist who made its way to the final top 3 in the last year's Nerima's winter olympics. He's been keeping up with her for the past 5 minutes unlike the other kids who tried to pass the qualification test.

Zigging and zagging out of his wild set of punches Akane began to think of plan that will knock him down without causing any massive damage to the older boy. Kuno has been using kendo techniques for his own benefit in this match. He uses his arms to block any punches that's coming in his way with his great reflexes, just like how kendoists do in an actual sword fight.

Her worry grew constantly, making her moves quite off and unfocused. "Just give it up already. You only have a minute to knock me out and you're fighting for breath instead of me." She tried to throw him some sense about giving up for the beneficial of both parties, but it seemed to lit his fuse that snapped a part of his sanity. Despite being agitated at her insults, Kuno paused in his tracks with a smug like grin.

"Yeah right forget this thing." Kuno's shoulders relaxed, his face cool and collected. "En garde!" With a blink of an eye his glorious aura of passion returned, same goes to his bokken he began to draw out of nowhere. She knew it something bad's going to happen. The five year old toddler tried to distance herself from the enraged kendoist but found it impossible. How come she had walked herself right in the corner of the dojo? She must have been really worried about this going to happen that she didn't notice the danger she's getting into.

Tatewaki sliced forward, only to miss the space where her head had vacated not quite awhile ago. Akane stood from where she was crouching. "Now that's quite unfair." She eeped before dodging another attack. The wall behind her was nothing but a hole.

"Shut up and face my wrath, you peasant! For you had humilated the heir of the noble family!"

"Let's-" Dodge. "Calm down-" crouch. "And talk!" Akane merely dodged another blow directed to the center of her face. Her breathing growing ragged each passing second.

"Strike!" Akane hopped away from a swipe of bokken directed to her hip, but Kuno knew better of his plan. As he caught the younger girl standing on his bokken he gripped his bokken tightly before he twisted his wrist, making Akane lose her balance and land firmly on her butt. "Thy end is nigh, fiend!" Akane raised her crossed arms up in hopes that she would be able to block the strike, even after realizing that she was going to be late.

"Aaagh NO!"

"Prepare yourself up, Akane! There's a visitor downstairs daddy wants you to greet."

"What?"

Her ears twitched slightly as the door began to creak. "Akane!" Kasumi started running as soon as she saw the shivering girl covered in blankets in fear. "Are you having those kinds of dreams again?" She asked worriedly.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." Her mantra went on as her torment died down. Her hands went searching for possible wet patch of hair which she is assuming for possible blood. "I'm okay. Jesus..." Akane sighed in relief. Trauma visible on her voice. After a series of ghost silence Akane took notice of the older girl beside her. "What are you saying again, Kasumi?" She asked in a much calmer tone.

Kasumi took a silent moment to eye her younger sister in worry before she shrugged to herself. "Get dressed, Akane. There are visitors Daddy wants you to greet." That being said Kasumi went to her closet and started rummaging inside the shelves.

"Visitors?" Akane echoed uncomfortably as she shifted deeper inside her piled comforters. "Tell daddy I'm still sleepy-"

"Akane." Kasumi interrupted in a scolding yet gentle manner. "Stop making some excuses. Consider this as a favor for me, okay? Making some friends doesn't sound that bad. In fact, it'll be good for your health." Kasumi straightened up after she found the garment she's been looking for then she proceeded to went looking for Akane's underwear.

"It's not like they wanted to meet someone like me." Came her muffled retortment under her pillow covering her face.

Kasumi smiled in satisfaction as she brought a sundress in front of her eye level. "Just try it this time, maybe it'll be a success. I bet you two will get along, he knows the art." At hearing the last part of her offer Akane's expression turned sour. "He? Art? And what? Get myself smacked on my head again?" Akane was fuming at this rate, her interest dropped quickly to zero. 'I thought this is some kind of opportunity but... I think this is hopeless.' She thought in disappointment.

"What if I told you he's the son of daddy's close friend. He must be trustworthy enough not to hurt my baby sister." Kasumi chirped, walking back towards her bed. "Here, I'll help you with your clothes."

Akane wanted to protest but her cries died down in her throat. However, a new hope began growing inside her chest, although she tried to deny it in herself. "Fine." Akane finally turned in to her sister's request. Fake anger lingered in her voice as she replied, but who could fool Kasumi Tendo who knew everyone's attitude? Kasumi smiled knowingly at her sister's anticts, but it's not gonna help the situation if she were to tease her, she might decline completely in the end."He's about the age of yours, Akane."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's up with those informations?" Akane asked suspiciously as she let Kasumi strip her pajamas off, shivering slightly at the wind caressing her now bare skin. "What? Nothing." Kasumi giggled as she pulled down the dress over Akane's head.

"By the way, before we go downstairs..." Akane hesitated a bit, "What's the color of this dress?"

Kasumi's well-known smile fell from her small framed face. "It's a yellow sundress, Akane."

 **BLIND n' BLUES**

 **A Ranma fanfic by Rice Bo Gum**

 _Chapter 1: Reincarnated Passion_

It's a freezing cold winter in Nerima. Moving in to another place seems to be bad idea but a certain family strode their way on the snowy road leading towards a house of a wealthy household. The trio halted on their destination in front of the wooden gates, bickering with each other. The youngest among them struggled on the load he's carrying on his toned, sinewy arms. "I get it, pops.I know the drill." He replied dismissively. His old man paused ranting with a glare, but decided not to push the subject furthermore. His wife standing quietly shook her head in annoyance before she raised a dainty hand to knock. After a minute of silence a tall man barged out, a smile curling his lips. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." Ranma bowed slightly in front of the Tendo Patriarch. He's a young Japanese man all dressed up from head to toe in Chinese garments. "Ahh, welcome! Please, come in!" A middle aged man with shoulder-length black hair and a mustache who is dressed in mossy green gi ushered the Saotome's inside. For a second, Ranma thought he had seen a strange grin hidden under his growing mustache, unsure whether it was malevolent, or benevolent, he's not literally sure. That smile quickly transformed into a normal warm smile with a beaming pair of brown eyes. Ranma desperately craned his neck even further in order to see a better view of the house above the boxes stacked in his arms.

Somehow his burden lightened up a bit. As he slowly watched the box being taken away in front of his face he was greeted by a woman; a lady framing the real Japanese beauty. Her eyes mirrored the Tendo patriarch's brown, hazel eyes. Her long, brown hair pulled in a loose ponytail that rests on her right shoulder, a bottled nose and sharp but kind eyes. Pink, plumpy lips and her neatly combed bangs. Her long eyelashes fluttered slightly as she blinked. "Welcome." She greeted, then she graced him a warm smile that could calm a fruitcake and the lunatic. "You could put these down here. Let me help you." The woman proceeded bringing his mother's box down beside her feet before she proceeded to take another away from his arms.

"I can do this... Uhh, thanks?" Ranma was stuttering on his own tongue. If there's a thing the mighty Saotome Ranma isn't that great of it's socializing with other people. Especially women. The woman who he could only presume as one of Tendo san's daughters straightened up as she layed down another box. "Done." She giggled serenely. With 'done' being heard Ranma snapped back in reality. His attention went to his now empty arms. "I said I can do it." He grumbled, bringing down his arms that are still up in the air.

The Tendo giggled once more. "Yes. I did let you do the honor, but you remained standing there doing nothing. I could only guess it's awkward being around with someone you don't know. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kasumi Tendo, eldest daughter of our dad." Kasumi eyed him once more, "You must be Ranma Saotome as daddy would have mentioned." She confirmed.

"Uhh, yes, I am. Sorry about making you do that when I'm the guest here." He then let out a soft laugh. Ranma found it relatively comfortable around the second Tendo he met today. Her calmness is surprisingly steady that it affects his jumbled mood. "No problem. Make yourself at home. Dad had mentioned before that you will be staying with us from now on."

Ranma smiled, this time, a bit more confident than before. "I will sure do." He grinned.

"That's good to hear. Let me show you where the dining room is, everyone is waiting." Kasumi turned her back on him and started leading the way. Ranma followed her in a much, cooler pace.

They found everyone sitting inside the dining room. All chattering and beaming with joy as the childhood friends had finally reunited. Ranma approached a space beside his mother and sat himself on one of the cushions.

"Ranma kun, from now on, call me uncle Tendo, got that?" Soun then chuckled as he brought his shot glass brimming with sake up in the air, an expectant expression etched on his face.

"I'm good, I don't drink alcohol." Ranma tried at least to smile as he brought his palms up. "It's bad for my training-"

"Nonsense, heard of the drunken master? I'm strong despite drinking everyday. See?" He grabbed an apple sitting on the fruit basket and tried to smash it with one hand, but ended up bruising the fruit instead. Everyone laughed including Soun himself.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Oh, good morning too, my little baby."Soun greeted back with doubled joy. "You're looking good today." He praised.

Akane shifted on her toes, "Am I? Kasumi helped me pick my clothes." She replied in mild shyness.

"Sit beside me, Akane." Kasumi offered. "I made you a special tray filled with your favorites." She half-shouted above the loud cheers of their family members, but still in a gentle tone.

"Okay, I'll be there in a jiff...just wait a sec." The named Akane turned uneasy suddenly. Her face is cringing, and her shifts became more often as she remained firmly planted on her grounds. "Want me to help you?" Another girl beside Kasumi offered as she sipped her morning brewed coffee in a large mug. "I'm okay Nabiki, see?" Akane tried to laugh it out as she took one step forward.

Ranma paused in mid bite to watch the girl move to her feet one at a time. Slowly he popped his chopsticks inside his mouth, uncharacteristically, in a decent manner this time and chewed, simultaneously matching the pace Akane is making in a slow progress.

"Look out!" Nabiki warned.

Tripping on her foot Akane shrieked in horror as the gravity pulled down her body. Ranma quickly went in action. Diving in, Ranma made it on time to catch the girl in his arms. "What's wrong with you?!" He finally snapped back in an angered hinted with panic tone. "Y-you scared me! Geez!" Ranma growled slightly.

"Well..." Akane started with a laugh, "As you can see... I'm blind." As if a cursed stone had sucked every bit of the good vibes lingering inside the room everything and everyone, even the mosquito that took off landing on the table stopped buzzing in a stoned silence.

"Oh." Was all Ranma could say for a smart reply.

"There's nothing to worry about it, I'm doing fine recently anyways." Akane waved a dismissive hand in front of her as she laughed between the silence. "Waaa! My baby hated me! It's my fault, it's my fault!" Soun suddenly wailed, and so all waterworks went loose.

"Stop it daddy, you're embarassing me." She replied while being lead by Kasumi to her seat, a frown invading her small face.

"5000 yen for the story." The bowl cut haired woman named as Nabiki smiled at the obvious curiosity he's displaying.

"I don't have much... but I'll pay you later."

"Nabiki!" Akane hissed. "Don't be so rude to our guest." She scolded.

"Come on, you're ruining my business." Nabiki complained. "Besides, they will be staying with us from now on." She added. "Ara, that worths 2500 yen of information."

"Nabiki." Akane grumbled in disgust. "Anyways, I can tell you the whole story with no payments included." Akane said, her faint brown eyes stared distantly at him, as if she's staring at his soul. Ranma squirmed once more.

"You see... there's an accident that happened when I was five." Akane ignored the rising volume of her dad's cry who is being pampered by Kasumi and Nodoka. "I was sparring with the only heir of the Kuno in a kenpo match. Feeling humilated at being defeated since he's... a spoiled brat." She snarled, "He took me offguard with his bokken. Since I'm still young and learning, I don't know how to disarm an armed attacker so he ended up hitting my head... which kinda caused my eye nerves to kinda pop." She continued.

"That's not all." Nabiki chimed in, " _Whole_ story for a discounted price of 3000 yen." Nabiki bargained.

"Now, I think I can afford that with my sav-"

"No. That's the whole story, nothing more." Akane quickly closed the subject.

* * *

Ranma, for the first time in his life, was thinking.

Well, everyone does think, I guess. You think of your plan for the day, you think for the answers on the work sheet at school, feh, you know what I mean, it's different. Ranma is not the type of a person who thinks about the simplest things. He found it boring. He leads a life with no clear destination. He just went into something without thinking, and gain something either good or bad. Despite the outcome Ranma learns how to use it in his benefit. Not in this case.

Once again he tried harder in this time to bring any considerable logical talents in him out. "I can't knock this out." He groaned, craning his kneck to rest it on the wall behind him. The suds on his tub moving like clouds that hover over the ocean.

 _Earlier, during their brief and awkward breakfast Nabiki stared at him as if saying 'let's meet.' He followed her to her room after he helped his mom with their dirty dishes._

 _"3000." Nabiki whispered._

 _After giving the asked currency Nabiki continued. "We brought her to the hospital. Dr. Tofu offered a treatment to improve her condition so she could have an eye transplant. She... refused."_

 _"Why is that?" Ranma asked incredulously._

 _"Chill... since you're new here I'll just give you the next info for 500 yen!" Nabiki exclaimed, her right palm raised up in front of him as she flutter her fingers for emphasis._

 _"You little money grubbing-"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing... I said I'll just grab a little money from my pocket, that's all." Ranma chuckled in an unconvincing way whichruged the girl to roll her eyes. "Here." Ranma handed her the bill with hatred._

 _"Come again." Nabiki smiled, bringing the bill down to her pocket. "Her friends left her after that incident. So now she started thinking what's the use of it if it will just attract people who's there when they needed anything- or everything out of you until they milked you dry and dispose you like some, three day old burger king or whatsoever." Nabiki stopped, but the looks on her eyes told him there's still something to find out. Ranma pretended not to notice it for the good of his wallet._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"There's more-"_

 _"Nah I'm good, I'll find it out on my own. 'Sides, I'm broken by now. Maybe some other time, I'll check you out when I need something."_

"Zero bank account. Gah, forget it!" Ranma grumbled, making his way out of the furo. "Why does she think like that with everyone?" He reached for the fluffy towels folded neatly at the cupboard, his fingers had pruned because of the time he consumed soaking- fuming, in the bath tub.

What the hell does she need to make her go with this treatment, by the way?

As soon as he turned towards the sliding door he froze.

"A-Akane?" His hands quickly went down to cover his anatomy. Towel still locked by the grasp of his hands.

Akane coughed, waving a hand in front of her. "I guess someone's in here." She muttered. The cold winter breeze quickly went inside to ventilate the furoba. Ranma shivered slightly at the quick change of temperature. "W-what are you doing here?" He finally asked, covering his body with the towel that almost went forgotten. Ranma had calmed down a bit, remembering that the girl in front of him is blind.

"Oh... don't tell me you're taking a bath?" She asked cautiously. Her face alarmed.

"N-no! No... I'm done actually. So, what brings you here?" He asked again for the second time, taking another towel to dry his hair and his bare torso.

"I went here to wash my hands but I can't find the soap at the sink so I thought it might have melted up and so I decided to grab another at the cupboard." She explained too formally, less to his liking.

"I can grab one for you, wait a sec." Ranma, now in sweatpants and his traditional Chinese top reached out to grab one of the boxed soaps. "Here."

"Thanks. You can leave now."

Ranma took a moment to reply. Maybe he could use this opportunity to know her better? But how could he bring that up? Just thinking about asking her directly gives him the creeps, what more to her? She'll hate him and he'll lose her trust.

Akane navigated the sink with her staff. Fondling the whole sink to find the faucet she leaned her staff on the wall beside the sink who slid down to the floor. "Oh, clumsy me." Akane giggled, she bowed down to search for her staff but ended up hitting her head on the sink. "Aww..." Akane winced, grasping her head in pain.

"Want a bit of help?"

She shrieked, "You're still here?" In her tone Ranma could clearly tell that she's a bit pissed about someone seeing her stumble everywhere. He couldn't blame her, though. That's kinda embarassing, if he must admit.

Despite the humilation Akane nodded. Who is she to turn the offer down? It's not like she's... normal to be able to work by her own. Akane felt a hand on hers, she shifted uncomfortably from where she is sitting on the floor. "Give me the soap." He said.

Akane handed him without any protest. Ranma then brought the soap on the sink before he layed his hands on her shoulder and one on her head. "Stand up, I'll guide your head." He trot her out from where she is sitting under the sink. "You... okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm alright." She replied, bringing her hand nursing her head down to her side. "Now if you could show me where the sink and the soap is... I really want to get rid of this ink. My ballpen kinda went off." She explained, "... And you may go back to your own business afterwards."

"Nah." Ranma took her hands, leading them towards the sink. "I have no business to take care by this time. I think it'll be good to help you." Ranma then opened the faucet and washed her hands with soap, making sure that there's no ink left on her hands. "It's not necessary, though." Akane retorted weakly, feeling his soft touch gliding on her hands. "I have Kasumi."

"You do, but where is she? She's busy downstairs. That's why I'm appointing myself as her substitute." He argued back, taking a hand towe hanging from the hook l to dry her hands.

Her guard is all up, he could tell it. By her moves, he could see through her attitude. The more he watch her the more his questions were solved little by little. That was easier than he thought.

Who needs to spend 500 yen when you could connect the dots by your own?

All she needs is a friend. A true friend.

The problem is how he could convince her that he's sincere about it?

"Shall I take you to your room, then?" He suggested. Akane leaned her weight against the sink, pondering. She nodded reluctantly, her staff at hand. "Let me take that, too." Ranma snatched her staff before sweeping her up off her feet and brought the smaller girl to his back. "I'll carry you there."

"W-what are you doing? Perv!"

"Now, don't get the wrong idea! You're room is upstairs! It's dangerous! How could you have even gotten here?!"

"Don't you underestimate, Saotome! I've been doing this for ages!"

"Ooh, tell me more. Considering the fact that you can stumble on your own, who knows what could happen when you faced the stairs? 'Sides, even when I'm there to guide you it'll sure take years for you to make it up there!"

"Saotome." Oops, that went to far. Ranma forced his mouth shut. "If that's how little you could think of me then don't bother to help me next time. I don't need any pity from you."

"That's not what I meant! J-just... let me do this for you, just once. I'm just concerned." He muttered after a minute of ponderous silence. Akane sighed in irrateness. "That'll do, I guess."

The two-err, Ranma, with Akane on his back started going into their journey upstairs. "One word about me being heavy and I'll kick your butt." She warned, which, in his surprise, made the hair on the back of his neck stand on its end. "G-geez, you can afford to eat more. You're light."

"Are you being sarcastic?" In her dead serious tone his laugh died down.

"No."

Akane hmphed behind him, "But Kasumi says I am heavy."

"It's either you are really heavy or I'm just really strong."

"Don't flutter yourself, Mr. Sister-branch heir." Akane fumed.

Ranma reached the top of the stairs, still laughing. "Aren't you cold?" He asked suddenly. Akane shifted from behind, "A little... Winter is about to end anyways, so I think I could stand the cold without my sweater."

"Well then, since its about to end the snow outside looks really beautiful. Might as well enjoy it to the fullest, don't you think?" That being said, Ranma reversed his way and took the stairs again in a half jog. "It's no use! I'm blind!" She protested.

"That's contrary from when you were complaining about me underestimating you." Take that. Ranma thougt proudly, satisfied at being able to give her the punch that could knock her senses a bit. "I'm kinda good at explaining things-" Liar. "-so I'll try my best to give you the most imaginative description on what's happening outside. I guarantee you that." Ranma cringed internally at his brag that's drenched with lies. He knew in himself how bad he could get in mental activities, but this is the only excuse, or opportunity, to befriend her. Maybe the case he solved earlier in the baths had given him unreasonable confidence. Ranma winced in disgust.

"Just make it sure it'll be vivid as you say. I'll be the judge." Akane replied between giggles. Ranma grinned despite the anxiety about composing a poetry.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun, I'm jealous."

"K-Kasumi!" Both teens froze in surprise.

"Ara, ara. You're getting really close. Told you, Akane, you'll like him."

Akane paled while the boy started becoming confused, his mind framing an expression you could relate into a student who was given a surprise quiz in Mathematics. "I told you to bring me down!" Akane wriggled behind him as she cried in embarassment. "Don't wanna!" Ranma snapped back, instead of obeying her demand he seemed to do the opposite and gripped her thighs tighter against his sides.

"Jodan, jodan." Kasumi is now reddening in laughter, serenely, of course. "Auntie Saotome asked me to give this to you since you asked her for some okonomiyaki." Kasumi explained, a bento covered with bandana at hand.

"Thanks, Kasumi! But boy, I'm already stuffed with your dinner. Anyhow, I think I'll just eat it later... but how could I carry it." Ranma pouted boyishly without knowing in himself. Kasumi brought her eyes to the boxed food at her hand as soon as he pouted. "I could carry it with my teeth." Ranma exclaimed with a smirk, then he dived in.

"Tenksh." Ranma said, "Your food ish delishush bah da way." He added between his teeth. Ranma bowed before they took off.

"Arigato." Kasumi replied as she watch him running from the distance.

* * *

"The sky is clear... two bright things compete for attention. Snow and stars, hot as the sun and cold as ice... they may have similarities that decieved the sightlookers but they battled as the morning rise?" Ranma ended with doubt, a cringe cracked on his lips as soon as he finished.

"Try again." Akane fought hard for breath. She's been laughing from the start of his so-called 'performance'. A single but joyful tear started running down her cheek, shining as the fairy lights scattered outside the engawa reflected on the liquid she produced. "I'm trying, you know? I shouldn't have suggested this to you." He groaned, his arms flying in the air. 'At least I made her laugh, that's a good sign.' His embarassment died down as soon as the thought came in his mind. A smile graced his lips.

"You may have not given me the performance you are saying but I could say I'm satisfied with your comedy. It's like a theatre! This okonomiyaki fits the show. This is really good by the way." The girl finally sobered up before continuing on chowing down the snack at her hand.

"Is it? My mom made it, but she got the recipe from my girlfriend who owns an okonomiyaki shop here in Nerima. It'll be easier to visit her now that we moved in here." Ranma bragged.

"That's nice. Your mother and your girlfriend seems to be getting along. Tell me, what does she looks like?"

"Her eyes are kinda maroon, more like a shade of auburn, which is pretty amazing." Ranma started uncomfortably in embarassment. "Her hair is brown and long, always tied with the white ribbon I had for her last White Day. Her name's Ukyo Kuonji."

"And you?"

"What?" Ranma's guard were took in surprise. "M-me? I have this metallic blue eyes... and a long black hair tied in a pigtail."

"Looks like you're a perv." Akane mused.

"No I'm not! If only you could see me-" Ranma paused, "I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding, you know? I guess you look good together." She said solemnly, finishing the last bite of her snack.

"Can we not talk about this? This is so embarassing." Ranma asked sheepishly.

"Going back to our topic. Your vibrato your making while reciting it... Priceless." Akane started laughing again. "Stop it, will ya? You're embarassing me." Ranma mocked, but the smile that went before had stayed this time. "I'm giving you a 6.9 for that." She decided.

"Come on, make it 7 so I could feel better." Ranma played along, enjoying the time he's having with her. "Like you could do better." He added.

"Oh, like I said, don't underestimate me, Ranma. I do have talents of my own." His head snapped back to his side from where she is sitting. That's the first time she had ever said his first name, and it actually sounded good with her voice!

Where did that came from?

"I speak fluent figurative language."

Ranma cracked up, "Pun intended? Geez, that's corny Ms. Artsy." Ranma sobered up. "Then prove it." He challenged. His inner competitive demeanor unleashing inside.

"Exactly what I had in mind!" She exclaimed excitedly. That's new, if he must admit. It looks like her blood takes on color. Although dull and slightly faded her eyes sparkled in a blink of an eye. Her voice changed to. Ranma stared at her, entranced.

" 'Sky is clear' and 'Snow and stars'." Akane mimicked the tone and the range of his voice while she waved her hands in front of her. "Let's see if I could think of something out of your 'numerous' given explanation about the current scenery." Akane layed out a hand in front of her, letting the snow pile up on her palm. Her expression switched into a serious one.

"Beautiful, aren't they? Pretty, but cold. People admire it despite its nature. Free as they fall by themselves, but they were shattered and melted in the end." She suddenly fisted her hands, crushing the gathered snow on her palm.

"A beautiful destruction, people enjoyed watching it dissolve and disappear. They are happy with it as long as they can satisfied themselves." The snow melted inside her warm hands, leaking between the spaces of her fingers as she sighed. "Just like what my 'friends' did when I'm useless." Her hand shook slightly as her contained emotion started boiling inside her. "It's getting cold here and I'm sleepy. Bring me up to my room." She muttered, bringing the blanket Ranma gave her from the family room before they even arrived here close to her body.

"And last time you were muttering about leaving you alone." Ranma mused out loud, making the girl blush in embarassment.

"T-that's right! Anyways, I'm off. Night!" Akane scrambled up from where she is seating. Her hands searching for her staff. "Aww." Her head hit against his chin as she stood up. Ranma chuckled, grasping his chin. "Look, I'm kidding. I'll be happy to do this to you everyday." Ranma said sincerely.

"Now, now. Your girlfriend will be jealous if she found out what you're doing."

"Geez, your imagination is really wide, isn't it?" Ranma grumbled, taking the girl for a piggyback ride back to her room.

"I'm warning you of the possibilities because I'm your- nevermind." Ranma smiled hiddenly as he continued to walk in a slower pace. "Why are you being good towards me? I can't give you anything in return." He heard her asked from behind. "That's not how things go, Akane-san." Her arms around his neck went loose. "But that's what they all do after that day." She argued. Ranma shook his head in mild amusement, "We can't seem to get along opposite from what Kasumi had said earlier." Ranma paused, "'Sides, I'm not like them. I'm different." Ranma finally reached the stairs.

"I'm better." Ranma added after a long silence.

"I wish I could have you as a friend." She mumbled quietly. It's almost inaudible but he could make it out at least. "Was that a proposal?" He asked, not really expecting an answer from her. Akane stayed quiet behind her.

"I decline." He said with no remorse or regret.

"Oh."

"I'm not surprised." She tried to chuckle. She must not have expected any better from him. He even guaranteed her that he'll give her a good performance earlier but he didn't. 'I'm better' my ass. 'Akane, you're one pathetic girl.' She thought. 'Ba-'

"Baka." Ranma finished her thought. Akane jerked from behind. "We already are. What's the use of your proposal?" Ranma continued walking.

Akane didn't answer behind him. "Put me down."

"Eh?" Ranma halted on his tracks. Did he got her pissed or something? Ranma were unsure. "We arrived our destination." His eyes traveled to his left side. A wooden duck hung from the hook with an Akane in western alphabet carved and painted in red. "How did you know?" He asked, letting the girl slid off from his back. Ranma pivoted on his heels to face the girl.

"You forgot that I can still count. I have memorized somehow the steps you need to take for you to get here so I could stop. In that way it'll be easier to navigate my destination."

"That's witty of you." He replied. "So..." Ranma drawled off. In a quick change of move her face morphed in one of anger as she kicked his legs with all of her considerable strength.

"Hey, you hit me!" Ranma screamed in both amusement and agony, grabbing his leg from where the girl had kicked him. The girl hmphed, "'I decline.' I have no time for your silly smart-ass, obvious retortments! Making a fool of me like that!" She hurled back. Akane went to search for the door knob after taking her staff away from him, but, again, ended up hitting her head against the door. "G'Night." Ranma wished, still wincing as pain surged on his leg.

"Night. Sweet nightmares." Ranma's eyes widened in horror. "Jodan ja ne, jodan." Akane giggled, "Sweet dreams." She then used her staff to help her find her way inside her room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Jabberwockies:**

Tell me your opinion, smalls! I'd be happy to hear some suggestions about this. I'm also open for beta readers and proofreaders. Anyways, school in my country is about to start by June 18 so the progress of this fiction will be slower than I usually do in Postponed Love, but despite all of this, have faith. Leave a review to motivate me into writing another chapter, thanks! Also, if you're wondering, you could check the old one and see the 'improvements'...? Tell me about it on the reviews. Luvs.

PS: In case if you don't know, Jodan means "joke" or "I'm kidding".


End file.
